


1a.m thought

by Chrisbk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Editor Akaashi Keiji, F/M, Family Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Pregnancy, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisbk/pseuds/Chrisbk
Summary: Kōtarō and Keiji have been happily together for now 6 years and married for 2 years. Keiji is 24 and Kōtarō is 25 years old. They settled in a peaceful and lovely routine. Kōtarō completely loved his job as a professional player and Keiji loved his job as well as an editor. They think about having children.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1a.m thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's my first fic on Haikyuu and in general.  
> I am not an english speaker so it can countain mistakes.  
> Enjoy !!

Kōtarō and Keiji have been happily together for now 6 years and married for 2 years. Keiji is 24 and Kōtarō is 25 years old. They settled in a peaceful and lovely routine. Kōtarō completely loved his job as a professional player and Keiji loved his job as well as an editor. They had a beautiful ceremony with their family, friends, and colleagues as guests, on a beautiful summer afternoon.

The choice to have children was mutual. Keiji had always loved how Kōtarō took care of his nieces and young fans and Kōtarō had always wanted to see a little Keiji running around him, he said to Keiji. They had talked about its years ago after Himari the oldest sister of Kōtarō gave birth to her second daughter.

They went home, Keiji started to prepare the food to cook, and Kōtarō to set the table. It was a part of their routine. Everything was the same, but Keiji stopped his movement grabbing the shirt of Kōtarō, "what is it?" ask Kōtarō. Keiji hesitated because they never talked about it before and they did not want it to be the discussion that will end everything.

"Hey, baby I, tell me what is it? Everything alright? Do you feel wrong?" Keiji, finally looked at him and asked, "what do you think about having children?"

Kōtarō took a step back "Oh, you scared me for a minute. I thought I had to take you to the hospital... never do that ever again. Well about children I would really love to have children with you baby. A little you are running everywhere would be fun, why, do you want to have them?" Keiji who did not let go of Kōtarō shirt, reached him, and enveloped him in a tight hug.

He mumbled "I want everything if it's with you" Kōtarō did not answer anything but kissed Keiji hair instead knowing that Keiji was embarrassed by his own statement.

\----

After this night, they never really talked about it again, going back to their routine, living their life the fullest, meeting with their friends, going on vacation to foreign countries, loving each other, celebrating each other conquest, birthday, or being the pillar to each other in the saddest moments and when they face disappointment. But the idea never leaves them, and tonight Keiji wants to talk about it with Kōtarō again because well he truly wants a child with Kōtarō plus he saw the cutest little baby this morning at work when his colleague came at work after leaving 5 months ago on maternity leave.

Her baby was 3 months old, a little girl who looked like her so much and Keiji could feel his heart melt. He had asked if he could take her in his arms, and her mother had accepted happily. His boss added that Keiji would make a great dad, Keiji has not answered but smiled at him thanking him silently for the compliment.

Now, after preparing Kōtarō’s favourite meal and opening a red wine bottle, he decided he would make a move to finally enter the stage of deciding how they would have a child. Kōtarō finally at home kissing hello Keiji and washing his hands while retelling his whole day of practice- he has a match this weekend. Keiji barely listens to Kōtarō to focus on each argument he could possibly have to say to Kōtarō. When Keiji turns his face, he is not prepared to see his husband's face next to him, he jumps a little to the shook.

Kōtarō lets a little laugh slip, but his brows frown, " What is it? You did not listen to me. are you stressed about work? You told me you had finished this edit about this upcoming novel that clearly needed a change. Udai gives you something knew is it? You should tell him to slow a bit, so you need your time to relax Keiji."

Keiji smiles fondly at his adorable husband and shakes his head a little. "That's not its Kou, I have something to ask or well tell you I don't know, can you sit for like 10 minutes and listen to me?"

"Yes, sure! If you want to talk to me about getting divorce, know that I am going to be a mess and I cannot live without you Kei, and please reconsider your decision about it, but I will understand and let you leave with whatever you want."

Keiji laughed sadly " I love you too much to leave you Kou, I am sorry I don't tell you enough it's about something else. Well, you know we talked about children in the past when Himari had her second daughter and we wanted them both of us. I do not know if you still want it, but I would really like to have one soon like this year or next year. I want to talk about the different options we can have if you still want children of course. I will not impose you anything so please don't feel obligated to say yes." 

Keiji watches Kōtarō take the bottle of red wine and serve him first then serve himself. He starts to talk as he set the bottle down on the bottle between them. "So, what are our options Keiji Bokuto?" He smirked and Keiji had loved this man for so long but right now he loves him even more. Kōtarō is truly the love his life and he always surpassed himself to prove Keiji it was true. Keiji taken aback started to mumble "Well, surrogate would be the best you give your sperm and we found someone we like to bear our child, it would be great no? Or we can adopt? We can first adopt then surrogate or vice versa..." 

Keiji was frozen in place as he spoke while Kōtarō was at ease serving more and more food to Keiji than serving himself. «Why do I have to give my sperm and not you? I want a baby Keiji, do you not remember? I think I would prefer to surrogate first. What do you want?"

Keiji took a sip of his wine before answering, " I would really love a baby Kōtarō too. I would love a surrogate." Kōtarō was piling things on Keiji plate again as he was the one doing most of the talk. 

Keiji could not keep his laugh anymore. "What is it?" surprised by Keiji's laugh. » Stop, piling things on my plate Kou, I want to talk before eating, please" it wasn't really a plea, he found Kōtarō behaviour cute and knew he was doing this to hide his stress. He had one more thing into Keiji's plate before putting his cutlery down. 

"Ok, but we settled on the surrogate. We must find one now. Or have you already chosen one or a few?" Keiji answered with a small smile " I didn't but I can look for it and we can look for information and settle on one at the end of the week after your match, is that alright with you?" Kōtarō answered with a large smile and nod at Keiji. 

They finished dinner talking about everything, volleyball practice, bedroom plans.

\---

Keiji always goes to Kōtarō matches - every single one of them, because seeing Kōtarō playing in real life is ten times better than being frustrated seeing him on tv. He hates it when he cannot watch a match in the stands. It is mostly for international matches when Kōtarō must leave Japan to another country and Keiji is blocked in Japan because of work. He hates it. Tonight, is a great game, Kōtarō is at his top, confident, and energetic as he is always. His spikes are sharp, strong, and precise, to sum up unstoppable. The opposite team has a lot of trouble to stop their attacks and to mark. They ended the match barely after two hour and forty minutes of playing.

Keiji joined him at the end of the game sitting behind him waiting for Kōtarō to end his signing and photo moments. Everyone knew about them and their marriage, but Keiji was not a big fan of taking photos with unknown people, that is why his only social network was Instagram, and he was in private. He barely posts anything except photos on special occasions, but Kōtarō was his opposite so everyone had photos of him and Kōtarō together or with their friends.

After 15 minutes of waiting for him, Kōtarō joined him, kissing him hello. "What's about a nice dinner?" asks Kōtarō with a huge smile, instead of answering anything, Keiji hugs him nodding in his chest. They went to their favourite restaurant, eating while speaking of their future meeting with his old teammates from high school.

Back at home, they started a historical and spy tv show. Keiji was thinking of his discussion they had on Monday and wanted to tell Kōtarō about his research. He has not the time to make a coherent thought that Kōtarō was pausing and moving to stand up. «Let us take a break, coffee or tea?" Keiji was beyond surprised he has not seen the first episode go this quick. "Hm a tea for tonight." Kōtarō kissed his head before going to the kitchen preparing two cups of tea. He went back a few minutes after, "So Kei, tell me about the surrogate, did you find anything? Do we have to go abroad?" Kōtarō had hidden his curiosity very well, now sitting in front of him on the couch.

Keiji could clearly see Kōtarō existed, he chuckles "Yes Kou, I did and well we could stay here and have someone here doing it, maybe it would be more expensive I don't really know. We could ask one of your sisters if I gave mine, it would be our child with both our blood you see and.." he was embarrassed to ask something like that perhaps Kōtarō was against this idea, his voice fading without even finishing his sentence too embarrassed and awkward about the situation. Kōtarō's sisters loved him at least and Keiji would never be enough thankful for the support they gave them. They have always been there for them. But asking them to carry a child for them was another large step. Keiji sat silent waiting for Kōtarō to tell him or show him anything, but Kōtarō seemed deeply thinking about it, frowning.

Kōtarō first sign of any answer, he is gaping, then closing his mouth again. Well, thought Keiji, it is not going as I thought it would be going. Then, Kōtarō blinks and smiles blindly to Keiji, "It is the best idea you ever had Keiji. My sister, well Himari at least will be so happy, she loved carrying her two daughters."

Kōtarō was ranting about everything as if his sister were already pregnant and she had given her consent to the whole thing. Keiji was embarrassed, he had thought about it if not he would have presented this chance to Kōtarō but being the witness of such happiness and hunger to be a parent was something else. Kōtarō was the hottest man on earth right now, he always had been, but he always surpassed the expectation of Keiji. Keiji leaned toward him hugging him " I love you so fucking much Kōtarō, marrying you was the best thing I ever did» Kōtarō laughs surprised by such a declaration. 

"I love you too husband of mine. I will ask them you know I think they will be thrill to do it." Keiji nods, settling comfortably into Kōtarō warm arms. No need to continue this discussion. Kōtarō had everything under control. Kōtarō lays back on the couch with an arm around Keiji's waist. 

They started a new episode, and binge watched the whole season in one go, regretting it a bit the next morning.

\---

One week later, Keiji is woken up by a noisy Kōtarō in the kitchen, clearly searching through pans. Keiji stayed in bed having no will and courage to leave their warm bed. He must have fallen back into a deep sleep; he woke up by Kōtarō shaking him a little calling his name. Keiji blinked at him, murmuring with a rough voice "hmm kou, please go back to sleep, come with me". Kōtarō lets a small laugh at his cute husband. " Ok but this yummy waffle I bought for this delicious pastry just two blocks from us is going to be cold, but obviously I would not be against going back to bed with you, baby." It did the work, Kōtarō smirked at his husband's reaction. Keiji was up in a second, he loved the waffle from this pastry they discovered when they moved here. "I love you too baby, please slowly or you will be sick." Keiki nodded hard while swallowing a huge part of a waffle. Kōtarō knew better than to stop him, giving him his glass of apple juice.

Kōtarō loves this man so badly, Keiji barely awake eating his waffles like he could die tomorrow was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"So, I talked to Himari and she talked to her husband and she agrees with your idea. I mean agree she says I quote "If you change your mind, I will kill you myself Kōtarō Bokuto being my brother or not" so we can't change our mind" he tells with a flat smile. Keiji answered him with his mouth filled with waffle "need to see her soon, so we can fix everything." Kōtarō's smile grows at his answer " Well, she comes in now 30 minutes alone because she said we needed to be calm to talk about everything." Keiji's eyes grow bigger at the answer, putting the little piece of waffle staying in his hand on his mouth, standing to go to the bathroom preparing himself. " why didn't you tell me this first?" He did not wait for Kōtarō to answer and left for the bathroom. Kōtarō cleans the mess of Keiji laughing.

Keiji finished and left the bathroom right on time for his sister to ring the bell of their apartment. Himari embarrassed them hugging each of them tightly. "So Keiji you're having a baby with my brother" she exclaimed, Keiji who was hugging partially Kōtarō with his left arm around his back, nodded with a huge smile. "We hope too, thanks for coming. Do you want something to drink?"

"Hmm, a glass of water will be great, thank Keiji!" Kōtarō started telling everything to his sister, the way they wanted a child for so long but never truly do something about it a few weeks ago. He put the glass of water in front of her, and one for Kōtarō. He sat down next to him listening to them talking about how they would want this to happen. Keiji is surprised to hear Kōtarō tell clearly what he wants and how he wants it to happen because they barely talked about this, he is even surprised when he should not be to see that he wants the exact same things as Kōtarō. 

At the end of the long tirade of Kōtarō his sister gaping at him, when she understands they wait for her to say anything she clears her mouth "How can I say no to you Kōtarō? You are my baby brother and Keiji is a member of this family. I would be delighted to bear a child for you. You may have a daughter first as I can only make baby girl apparently." She was laughing but Keiji could already see himself taking care of his baby daughter. He was so happy his dream of a family was becoming so clear and touchable. Kōtarō hugs him from the side "Thank you so much, you don't know how much it means to us." Keiji found no word to describe how thankful he is, so he simply nodded agreeing to Kōtarō.

They continued to talk about when they will visit Kōtarō's parents because they miss them. They ask her if she wants to have dinner with them, but she refuses to go look for her daughters and prepare them for tomorrow's activities. They were both actively playing volleyball because "Uncle Kou is the best mom".

\--- 

The next weekend they had lunch with old teammates and high school friends as Kuroo, Kenma and with teammates of Kōtarō. Keiji was sitting next to Kōtarō as always, Kōtarō's arms around his shoulders drawing a pattern on Keiji's right shoulder while he was talking with vivacity with Kuroo in front of him. Keiji was talking to Kenma about his last live, because as one of his closest friends Keiji liked to be there for his friends and watching his live when he could or rewatching them was the bare minimum. Most of the time it was fun. 

Keiji had one time participated in one of his live a long time ago. Kenma was already famous, but Keiji and Kōtarō kept it low because Keiji was scared for Kōtarō's future. The experience had been really fun at the time and after that he kept the habitude to watch the video. Now, Kenma was explaining to Keiji a concept of video which would include Keiji as an editor- because it is your job Keiji, and we would explore your job on the first video trying to explain what you do and how important it is to give the result of the finished manga. Keiji could clearly see it, it would be a good concept, Keiji kept telling him he would have to talk with the director explaining how he could help the company to develop and promote their books, anime, and stories. 

The discussion went quickly on Kenma favourite new manga which Keiji is the editor trying to know if the story will be long or not. Keiji never minded questions about his work, he loved it, but he would never really know how long the mangaka would have a desire to continue the story or if he had a clear set for the characters; this manga was the perfect examples. They are interrupted by Hinata's loud laugh who was on the phone sitting next to Kuroo and Osamu.

He looked at his plate, Kōtarō had certainly put things in it, he had mostly eaten everything before he engaged in this whole conversation with Kenma. «Kou'' he says desperately, "stop putting more food on my plate, I'm full and there is desert, and you know I love their desert" he pouted. Kōtarō could do nothing to a pouting Keiji, and Keiji knew this. So Kōtarō kissed his pouting lips. They hear Kuroo comments "If you told me they had been together yesterday I would believe you, but it has been guys." They had a desert with a lovely and fun atmosphere. 

\---

The next weekend they decided to stay at home. Kōtarō has a game on Saturday night and Keiji will go-obviously. They refused to go to dinner with others, wanted to stay at home just both. Kōtarō leaves early to prepare for the game, Keiji is so used to it that when he still hears Kōtarō in the kitchen taking his water bottle on the fridge, he is surprised. He walks to the entry of the kitchen " what are you still doing here?" Kōtarō froze surprised to be caught in the bag by his husband. "Well, I am running a bit late, but I called Hinata and it's alright, the coach had called, the team will be late, because of the snow. And I was looking for some fruit for a quick lunch before the match and I couldn't find any bananas or apples." Keiji sights, go to the central kitchen and give him one. He smiles fondly at him, Kōtarō took the banana and put it in his bag and kissed Keiji who was leaning on the kitchen island. Keiji smiled through the kiss, leaning back. Kōtarō pouting leaned toward Keiji trying to kiss him back again, "don't want to leave. We did not have a calm weekend since forever. I want to lay in bed for days." 

Keiji hummed kissing Kōtarō once more before answering "yeah it does sound great, but tonight you have a match and I have a few chapters to edit before we can do that tomorrow." Kōtarō sights hugging his husband tightly, his head on Keiji's neck putting little kisses. After a few minutes, he leaned back "You have to cheer me extra hard tonight Keiji" Keiji chuckles, obviously Keiji will do it, he always does it for Kōtarō. "Come one go Kou, you will be late I see you tonight ok?" Kōtarō only nods and leave. 

Keiji arrived at finish editing his work, so does not have to do anything until Wednesday. He changes into the match sweatshirt of the team. Bokuto bought him this one before they announced they were boyfriends. It holds so many significations for them, and Keiji could not go to a match without it. It was an old version of the sweatshirt, but Keiji loves this one. This is one of the objects which proved Kōtarō reached his dream, and Keiji is so proud of him. He could never let it go, so he took extra care of it. He went to the match, finding his usual sit in the stands. He found Hinata's sister who just got back from the US where she had the match with the Japanese team. Keiji greets her. 

He sat on his designated seat, starting to chat with her. He is not prepared to face Kōtarō's parents, but they were here in the row just before him. He was surprised Kōtarō did not say anything to him. He could have gone to the train station to take them. Kōtarō's home greeted them kissing Keiji on the cheeks, his father only shaking hands. "Hi Keiji, you look tired. Kōtarō did not let you do everything at home, hm''. Keiji let a small laugh out "No, no, he is an angel, work is pretty tiring at this time of the year we have a new manga going out in two weeks and we have the usual ones two, so we have a lot of work. I finished everything today, so tomorrow is a lazy day." Keiji does not mention the fact he can barely sleep because he too existed about the baby. 

They did not say anything for now to their family, they had many paper sheets to make and everything, so they decided that when everything will be done administratively speaking, they will announce everything. It was hard for him not to say anything. His parents sat before him. They kept talking about Yuki, the older sister of Kōtarō which was in the Philippines at the time making research on new plants they found. She was as passionate as any Bokuto family member. She could make anyone a fan of plants. She was amazing but unfortunately, they do not see her as often as they would want. 

The match went well and not perfectly. It could have been better if Kōtarō had not made a fault and been on the verge of breaking down. But Hinata was the pillar and the sunshine of the team, he could not motivate the dead to play their best game, so he kept playing. At the end they won largely. Keiji stayed with Kōtarō's parents at the end letting most of the fans go to Kōtarō and waiting a little in the stands. After a while, they go to the corridor of the changing room a longue queue waiting for the team members to go out. Hinata is the first to go out and start to sign papers and take photos. Atsumu was the second, just behind him. Kōtarō barely out of the shower comes out with a large grin on his face. "Give me a minute I have to greet my parents first, I am all yours after." He takes his parents in a warm hug. Keiji stayed behind and enjoyed the scene, seeing people staring at Kōtarō. "Keiji why don't you hug me?" Kōtarō is a big baby, Keiji always knew that, and he loved public affection but Keiji is not so fond of it, but he was tired and Kōtarō is always so warm after a match, so he leaned toward Kōtarō. He hears him laugh softly to himself. Then Kōtarō takes a step back and turns toward people staring at them walking to the beginning of the queue.

They have dinner with Kōtarō's parents, and he learns that Kōtarō called them to have dinner tonight. So, they eat at a nice restaurant they have never been to before. They eat dessert and ask for a coffee. Keiji was sated, he could not eat anything anymore. "Mon, dad we have something to tell you." Keiji was not prepared for that, so Kōtarō must do it behind his back. He turned to Kōtarō with a frown. "Oh, what is it? Is it why Keiji seems so tired?" Kōtarō puts his right arm around Keiji's shoulders and answers `` Well we could be even more in a little, hm, we are becoming dads in around 11 months." 

Keiji's smiles directly to Kōtarō, "Omg, papers have been accepted, why didn't you tell me Kou?" He was pouting at his husband in front of his parents in law. "Yes, sis accepted to bear a child for Keiji and I, and we had this tone of paper to write with a lot of documents to give, and they got accepted today. But they will proceed to the surrogate in around two months, so I do not really know when. Keiji do not be mad, I wanted to surprise you. SURPRISE DAD MOM YOU WILL BE FOR THE THIRD TIME GRANDPA AND GRANDMA !!"

Kōtarō existed for a small restaurant and a night after the game but Keiji had not the heart to stop him. He was ecstatic. He will be a dad, a whole parent figure to a baby, and he will see Kōtarō being the whole incredible human to teach how to love and respect people. He could not wait. It's Kōtarō's mom who answered first, "Why didn't you tell us, even your sister we saw 2 days ago didn't tell us anything. I am so happy for you, my baby kou is having a baby. You will be incredible fathers. I am so proud of you." Kōtarō's tears were near to fall, his eyes shining. He was expecting a cold answer from his father, who was the cold figure, but he was surprised when his father answers "I am proud of you Kōtarō, you reach all you goal. You will be an excellent dad. I can't wait for my grandchild." Kōtarō’s tears were now falling on his beautiful face, Keiji patting him on the back. Kōtarō did reach all his goals.

\--- 

Three months later, everyone knew about it, everyone in their close circle. It was not a public knowledge wanting to put it secret until the baby's birth. They had a meeting with Kōtarō's sister at the doctor office to re explain the whole process which will happen the next day. They were waiting for her in the parking lot. Kōtarō was impatient while Keiji tried to maintain his nervousness, but Kōtarō could clearly see through it. They saw Himari’s car parking next to them. Her husband was here with her, the two little girls staying at their grandma house for the week. "Are you ready?" She asked as a hello. They were both anxious now. Keiji is the one to answer, taking Kōtarō's hand in his, "Yeah let's go". 

They sat in the corridor they had discovered 1 month ago when she took several tests to check if everything were alright and she could be compatible. They had the result one week ago clearing everything. The doctor calls their name waiting for them at the door opening it wider at the sight of the group. "Hello, I will be the doctor in charge of your file and the transplantation. So, if I have understood everything, you are the sister of one of you both and by the sight I would say you mister- " pointing at Kōtarō "please call me Kōtarō" the doctor nods at the information "Mister Kōtarō, and you are the donor is it?" He was now pointing at Keiji “Oh yes I am".

He goes through a long and very precise explanation of the process. Keiji does listen to it but in the middle of it, he looks meaningless at the board in front of him, Kōtarō hand still in his. He seems absorbed by what the doctor says and Keiji feels guilty to not be as absorbed by the process. Maybe he is not as ready he thought he was, and what if he is the worst dad on earth. He did not even have a great paternal representation when he was young. Keiji was beginning to freak out in the middle of the meeting. His mind stopped thinking about it, distracted by Kōtarō moving his hand out of Keiji's hand and putting his hand on his back, doing a little circle with his thumb. Keiji felt his back and shoulders relaxed to the movement. He still could not concentrate and fully understand what the doctor was saying but at least he was not making himself more anxious about the situation.

After 30 minutes of explanation Keiji did not understand a word, the doctor asked if they had questions. Keiji shakes his head, letting Kōtarō and his sister ask the questions. Kōtarō asks several questions on when and how they will know they were sure his sister will be pregnant. His sister had a question about if she had to stay at the hospital or if she could go directly to her house. The doctor answers with short answers so that is what Keiji learns from this meeting. After that, they thank the doctor and take their goodbyes. They had to come back tomorrow morning. They sent his sister and husband to their car. Kōtarō takes the wheel as Keiji settles next to him. Keiji looks up to Kōtarō as he sees after 5 minutes that Kōtarō has not started the car. " What is it Kou?" 

"Have you change your mind Keiji, you know I could clearly see you freaked out in the middle of the room as he was explaining it. I would not mind if in the end you change your mind. We are already a family together and I do not want to lose you. So, if it's not what you want then we can stop all of it." Keiji might have started to cry because the next second Kōtarō is holding him so tight his head on Kōtarō chest, sobbing. "Hey, what is if Kei, why are you crying this?" He sniffles, he hates himself when he makes Kōtarō so worried about him for nothing. «It’s nothing Kou, I swear, can we stay a little like that?" Kōtarō has the sweetest angel on Earth agrees, "It’s not nothing Kei, you barely cry when watching tv even when a dog dies, and that's the saddest thing ever, I love you so much, seeing you like, what can I do to help you?"

Keiji stays silent for a while not knowing what to say, then he sifts leaning backward. "It's not about the baby, it's just me. Kou, I do not know how to express that. I did not grow up like you. I do not know what a father is. I do not even remember mine and I could not even focus on this so what will happen if someday you have a match at the other side of the world and our baby is sick and the doctor explains something, and I zoom out like this. I cannot do this to a baby that did not even ask to be here. I am not made to be a dad, it was my dream, but I am terrified, Kou I cannot even go through this. I hate myself so much I am so sorry. We talked about it so much and I hate this. I want this so bad; I am a mess. Kou I can't let a child endure this."

Kōtarō took Keiji's face between his hands and kissed him before telling him, "Baby, you don't have to have a father to know how to be a father, you know why? Because no one knows. There are millions of ways to be a father or a mother. You know ones which are bad, and you know you do not want this, so do not be scared, you will learn to be a dad when it is time. It is normal to feel anxious, baby that is not a simple decision, but I am here until death and even further. Even if you become a bad dad and it is impossible Keiji Bokuto, I will be here to tell you as you will be here to tell me. If you put the interest of our child first, you cannot be a bad dad. That is impossible. Keiji, you are the best person I have ever meet, you love deeply, you respect everyone, you see good in everything how can you not see how great you are? Everyone loves you so much Keiji Bokuto I am the first one your mom loves you even more than I do, my parents adore you if they could have switch us at birth. My sisters had a huge crush on you when we were not even dating. This baby will adore you; you will be his whole world Keiji, and you will love him too, but it does not happen in a second, it does sometimes, but most of the time you must learn about each other. You never let me down, you are always here for me, always making me feel like I am the most loved person on Earth Kei. You're the best to become a dad." 

Keiji was fully crying not about his guilt just because Kōtarō declaration was the best thing he ever said to him, even his vow had not touch him this deep. Keiji leaned back in Kōtarō chest, thanking him for this. "I love you Kōtarō, thank you for being you". Kōtarō answers him, smiling "whenever you want a baby." Kiss him back on his nose.

\---

The next morning, they are found at the same place. They accompanied Himari until she had to be put into sleep for the operation. It is a short process they barely have the time to think about, what her husband is calling them. She is half asleep when they enter the room. " how do you feel?" ask her husband. " hmm very great, like I just slept through 2 days, I am in another dimension." She seemed alright to Kōtarō. " Well, the doctor told me, you just had to take a prescription at the boarding and then we could go home. But take your time to fully wake up." After that they stay with her until she decides it is ridiculous and must go home because she feels well. Kōtarō and Keiji go back home but are still stressed to know if it worked.

Himari had to do exams regularly to check if everything was fine, and she was perfectly normal, that made Keiji on edge. But to her, it was completely normal, she was feeling fine for her own daughter too. 

One month after the insemination, they had a meeting with the doctor. She had several exams to do before they could finally see him to know if she was pregnant and if there were no problem. They are called for the meeting not long after arriving in the waiting room. 

" Hi, please sit, how is everything Himari?" 

" I'm perfectly fine," she answers. 

"Well, I checked the result of all your exams you ran out before, and it seems that you will have a peaceful pregnancy. Did you have problems for your daughters?" They were all smiling at the news. 

Kōtarō was defying the sun with his smile. She answered "No, I only had basic symptoms at the beginning and towards the end." 

"Ok, then everything is perfect so you're due for the end of November. Please keep the check with your gynaecologist as you would do for a normal pregnancy." 

They all thank him and take their leave.

\---

It is only two months later that Keiji had fully thought about how to arrange their apartment. They have not thought about it, they have three other bedrooms, so the place is not the problem, but the question to choose one of them is. 

Keiji turned to see Kōtarō fully lying on the couch watching a tv show "Kou, where are we going to put the baby bedroom? We have so many things to buy." 

Kōtarō turned fully to Keiji pausing the show "Well I thought the bedroom next to ours was the best it's near the bathroom, near us, so we can hear them if there is any problem. About buying stuffs, mom and dad want to buy the bed so we have one less thing to think about. If you want, we can look through the internet to see, or do you want to go to a shop?" 

Keiji goes to sit next to Kōtarō, he had already thought about everything. "Best husband baby, can we look on the internet? I am too lazy plus people will keep stopping us for a photo with you, but when we will buy clothes we can !!" Kōtarō nods, agreeing to this, then stands up to look for his computer. Bringing it back with him, he settles it on the low table. "So, what are we looking for first?" 

Keiji was trying to remember all the think they could need," Well bed for your parents, we have to take clothes, a changing table, where we can tidy their clothes, then maybe a little dresser, toys, how do you call the thing you put the baby in the bath, we need this, we need a pram." 

"Well, Keiji, too much information now, first we need to know how we will decorate the room, tell me one colour I will choose one." 

Keiji takes a few minutes to deeply think about it "I would like a yellow near golden, it's beautiful and I don't know too colourful and not too dark for a baby, come one tell me a colour" Kōtarō answers him with a smile " You took my colour Kei" he was pouting "But I think a deep forest green could be beautiful, like we let one wall white, we do the largest wall in deep forest green with touch of golden, what do you think ?" 

Keiji nodded as he answered, "yeah it would be really beautiful."

"Now, one thing is done. Now about this change table, we must take a colour which would be great with deep forest green and golden, wood would be great I think, their bedroom would be like a forest. We could buy little animals.” 

Keiji could clearly imagine it, "Yeah, it would be beautiful." 

Kōtarō opened the search bar taping change table, they have so many choices. Keiji looks at him lost, "What do you think, it must be large enough, but not too much." He nods and shows one to Keiji, "this one is beautiful, I like it." Keiji nods. 

"Can we send a photo to your mom asking what she thinks, we will be sure." Kōtarō accepts quickly taking a picture and sending it to his mother. "Take a new page Kou, let's see other things”.

They went the whole afternoon searching on the Internet the things they would take for their baby, and every single time sending it to Kōtarō's mother for advice. She sometimes sends them back with another article which seems better for them, but most of the time she confirmed. 

They only started to receive everything they bought two weeks after. They chose to put everything in a third room as they did not start painting the walls of the room.

\--

They start to paint when Kōtarō's sister is 5 months pregnant. They invited their friend home, as they wanted to be here to help them with everything. They protect the ground, and they all take a brush. They finished the painting early; they all went to the living room sitting on the couch. 

"What do you all want for dinner? Delivering or I make something?" asked Keiji. 

He was standing behind the sitting couch where only Kōtarō was sitting. "Kei, please sit down, we will order something, stop stressing out. We will move everything tonight, ok?" 

He took Keiji's hands, guiding him to sit on his lap. "Ok, what do you all want to eat?" 

He was hugging and kissing the back of his neck tickling him. Kenma raised up from his eyes from his phone, "We can eat Chinese, there's this really good restaurant near." 

They all agree on it, when it arrives, they all installed himself in front of the newest season of their favourite show, Keiji, still on Kōtarō's lap. They checked the room to see if the painting was dry, but they still had to wait for one or two hours according to Kuroo. 

They finally could arrange the bedroom three hours later. They had everything Kōtarō's mom had sent them to the bed a week ago, and Keiji's mom bought a mobile with little howls of every colour. They put the bed in the middle of the room next to the whole next to their room. The change table on the other side. A wicker chair next to the bed with a pale yellow. They put a bookcase next to the window and a trunk where they put the toys away. They end everything after four hours of hard work. 

They have dinner with their friends thanking them for the help.

\----

It is one week after rearranging the bedroom now the nursing room, they decided to ask about the sex of the baby. 

The doctor had asked them before if they wanted to know but they wanted a surprise. But Kōtarō was excited to know and Keiji could not refuse him this. Knowing Kōtarō would know and would probably spill it before the birth Keiji agreed. So now they were in the doctor's office for a check on Himari. As always, je monitored everything, looking for any problem and finding none, showing them how the baby developed from the last time they watched him. 

"Can we look for the sex please, we change our mind we would like to know, if it's possible?" asks Keiji, Kōtarō next to him seemed very stressed, he grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Oh no problem, here we go!" "If it's a boy I am suing you, I only had girls" Himari jokes. A few minutes later, the doctor made them look at the screen again " Here we are, congratulations you will be sued, this is a little boy."

"KEIJIIIIIII, WE ARE GOING TO BE DADS TO A BOY OMG" Kōtarō was a mess, crying still holding Keiji's hand. 

Keiji couldn't hold back his laugh, "Why are you crying? You wanted a girl? It's good to have a boy no. I thought you didn't care?" Kōtarō looked at him and no that was about this. He was ecstatic "No it just made the whole thing so true Keiji, you're going to be the greatest father on Earth, and I am going to be the luckiest person on Earth to have you as a husband and have a baby with you." Keiji was the one who could cry right now instead he kisses him and hugging his side. He smiles at Himari thankful they asked her if she would do it. 

The doctor gives them each a copy of the ultrasound. They ask two more to send to their parents, Keiji to his mom and Kōtarō to his parents.

\---

They wait until the 8th month to buy clothes, and they go to a shop specialised in it. 

They have not prepared anything, to decide what they want when they will be in front of it. And Keiji has not thought about how much he would love baby clothes, everything was so cute. They decided to buy clothes from 2 month to 1 year as they did not really know how big a baby could be at birth. Kōtarō wants to buy everything with howls on it and Keiji must control him even if it is cute. They buy a ton of things, little plushies of animals, clothes obviously, toys, products for bathing and everything. Keiji is lost at the end of the afternoon and exhausted. They arrive at home and Keiji decides to wash all the clothes before folding them then tidy them in the change table. It took them the whole night, and after eating Keiji directly goes to sleep, falling asleep as he touches his pillow.

\---

Himari gave birth on the same day as Keiji's 25th birthday. 

They did not expect it as the doctor said it could be in the middle of December, but the baby birth being on the exact same day that Keiji birth was the absolute surprise. Himari's husband called them in the early morning, Keiji and Kōtarō still in bed barely awake, lazily kissing. They were in 10 minutes prepared and going to the house and riding to the clinic. After 4 hours of labour, she gives birth to their little boy. 

Their decision for a name had been made for a long time. They decided to name him Eichi, so Eichi Bokuto was born on the 5th of December. Keiji received the best present ever, he could not even imagine it, he is a dad now. They had a room for them while Himari was still in her room with the baby. 

Kōtarō is watching Keiji holding their son in his arms, "My present could never compete with our little Eichi. Keiji we are dads now". They are quickly joined by Kōtarō's parents. Keiji was holding Eichi in his arms with Kōtarō hugging his back, his head on his shoulder, when the doctor entered the room. 

"I have a surprising news for all of you!" Keiji turned his face to look at Kōtarō, who had detached himself from Keiji and asked "What is it? Himari is alright?" 

"Oh, Himari is perfectly fine, but little Eichi is having a twin sister, so maybe you will not be completely sued by your sister." Keiji was speechless, they had prepared everything for one child but two was beyond their dream. Anxiety quickly claimed Keiji, he would never be good enough for two children at the same time, that was too much. He sat on the bed, which was thankfully just behind him, Eichi still in his arms sleeping. 

It is Kōtarō's mom who sees through him, Kōtarō shock had been replaced by happiness instantly at the news. "Shh, Keiji everything will be alright, we will help you through this, ok? You will be awesome with them both and you prepared a name for a girl already, no? They will love you, look little Eichi is already completely in love with you, sleeping tightly in your arms. You are not alone, you have kou, his sisters, us, and your mom. She will be so happy to have not 1 but 2 grandchildren. We will help you for the second bedroom ok?" 

Keiji was moved by her gesture but he could not help it. "It's so unfair. Eichi has everything prepared for him at home, and she will have nothing, we did not paint the other bedroom for her. She will have a plain bedroom. It's so unfair." Kōtarō's mom let a small laugh out, "look at you Keiji, already trying to be fair for your two kids. You are cute. I will call you friends to tell us some colours. We will do it ok. You stay here with your children. We will prepare everything." Keiji adds nothing more confronted by her words. Kōtarō reappeared in the room, with a tiny baby in his arms, "omg Keiji, you will have your tiny feminine Kōtarō, she will have my hair. Eichi has your hair, I have my little baby Keiji." It melts Keiji's heart. He knew everything would be alright for them.

They went home with their children, Eichi Bokuto and Yuki Bokuto. They were the cutest baby ever. Yuki was more crier than Eichi. 

\---

They went home 2 days after Himari gave birth to them. She stayed at the clinic too, for check-up. The babies were a bit early but nothing wrong with it. 

As promised, Kōtarō's parents with the help of their friends and Keiji's mom decorated the bedroom facing Eichi's one. It was a sunset orange with a beautiful tray of golden, linking the bedroom. It was beautiful. They had to buy everything once more, but their mom chose different colours as the painting was different. 

"Eichi, Yuki welcome home !!!!" 

Keiji who was holding Eichi shushed him "Kou, please you will have to tone down now, we have babies. Eichi is sleeping." Kōtarō apologize, bringing Yuki to her pram. Keiji went to Eichi's room putting him to sleep, turning on the baby phone. He goes back to the living room finding Kōtarō with Yuki in his arms, both fat asleep. Keiji kept his laugh, taking Yuki slowly from Kōtarō's arms and bringing her to bed. He repeats his action turning up the baby phone. He goes to their bedroom taking a plaid and goes back to the living room. He pushed Kōtarō on the couch, letting him lay on his body on it and set the plaid on him. Looking at the hour, he decides to begin the diner, and prepare the milk bottle for the twins. 

It is Eichi who wakes up first one hour later. Dinner is ready but it is a bit early and Kōtarō is still asleep. The two of them wake up 4 hours later. Keiji watching news on the tv while texting their friends a photo of Kōtarō fat asleep, with Eichi laying on his lap with his favourite plushie, a little purple whale. It is the baby phone which wakes up Kōtarō, standing straight up as Yuki cries. 

Keiji laughs, taking Eichi in his arms, and giving him to Kōtarō, «You just wake up and take Eichi. I will go take Yuki. You can grab a baby bottle of milk for Eichi, he will have to eat in a few minutes, Yuki must be crying because of it. " 

He kissed him on his lips, leaving. Eichi turning his little eyes to Kōtarō then starting to cry, “Ah Kei already knows how to read you, that's unfair." He took the baby bottle of milk with little howls and Eichi stopped crying at its view, eagerly drinking his milk. "Ah baby was hungry, my cutie, cutie baby Ei''. 

Kōtarō was sad he could only be far from the volleyball for the off season and they were in the middle of it. Keiji could have taken a year of paternity leave, but instead took 8 months of leave, with the 4 last months at home working. 

Thankfully, this week the match was at home so he could come just on time for the practice. He had to tell the management he became a father in a near time, so the next day after bringing the twin’s home. The call was awkward. It was early he had worn them. 

His manager is really surprised to receive a call on Monday morning, "Hi, it's Bokuto Kōtarō '' he lets his manager answer him, "Oh, Bokuto what is it? Are you on your last day of break, how's your husband?" 

Kōtarō laughed at her "Well, he is great, and I am not really on break, we welcomed our little Eichi Friday night and we had a surprise, his twin sister Yuki. We are happily married and parents of two babies." Kōtarō was so happy to tell someone about it. "Wait, they are born on Keiji's birthday?"

Kōtarō laughed "yes, now I will have to buy thousands of gifts in December. I still didn't have the chance to give Keiji his gift and tell him we will go for 3 days." 

“Oh ok, well I take note of everything I will let the team know, you will have to make an announcement if you want, do as you want and talk about it with Keiji. '' Ok, thank you, bye.”

\-- 

They go like this for 2 months. Kōtarō took care of the twins mostly at the end of day as he had practice in the early morning until the middle of afternoon. It is when Keiji went outside with the twins, and he recognizes the mother of the young kid who goes to the volleyball match and always asks for an autograph from Kōtarō.

She is alone but Keiji is anxious at the fact she could uncover everything even before they completely talked about it. She saw her walking to him. He fastened the belt on Yuki, and Eichi was already on his car sit his belt fasten. 

He straightened up his back, expecting her to ask when it happened. "Are you Bokuto's husband? I thought I recognized you and you seemed stressed about it, I just wanted to tell you, I will not say anything I promise. Congratulations between." 

She checks her watch and adds "Omg I am late, excuse me. Having a great day." And left. Keiji is left standing beside his car, the door close, he stands out of his paralyzed phase when Yuki babbles with Eichi. Keiji enters the car, riding to Kōtarō's parents’ house. He starts a call with Kōtarō in the car after he parks in front of Kōtarō's house. 

Kōtarō answers quickly, "Hello Keiji, I didn't wake you up this morning, you were sleeping so deeply, I make them their baby bottle, and they fell back asleep directly just after. How are you? Are you going to my parents?" 

"Hm, yeah I'm in front of their house. I have something to tell you Kōtarō. There's this woman, the mom of the kid who goes to you after a match every time, she was there in the street and she saw me and recognized me and she said she would not say anything, but we have to say something, I was paralyzed Kou." 

A silence installed in the car as he was waiting for Kōtarō answer. "We can make an announcement tonight if you want. Just tell me what you do not want me to do, ok? I will wait for you, but I can prepare for something." Keiji nods and realizes Kōtarō could not see him so agrees and ends the call.

The parents of Kōtarō took the twins for the day as Keiji really had to go for groceries. He goes to groceries straight after letting the child. He had so much to buy but he could not stop thinking about it. It took him one full hour to find everything. 

Back at home he puts things away. He tidied the house, preparing everything, thankfully Kōtarō was the one taking the children after his practice. They arrive 2 hours later, Kōtarō finds Keiji asleep on their bed. Keiji wakes up to a little baby Eichi tiny hands on his big eyes staring at him. He put a kiss on his head, taking him on his arms hugging his little body. 

When he turned, he found Kōtarō with Yuki on his arm, sleeping with the teat of the feeding bottle in her mouth. Kōtarō on his phone tapping something, unaware of Keiji. He put his hands on Kōtarō's leg to warn him. Kōtarō put his phone on the bed, murmuring "How are you Keiji, we let you sleep. Eichi had eaten already but he first fell asleep and you were sleeping so I put him with you for a nap. Yuki would not sleep and watch tv with me, then fall asleep. So here we are." 

"Thank you, Kou, I love you." Keiji asked for his phone which was on Kōtarō’s side of the bed. He gave it to him, seeing a text from Kenma saying 'never saw a dad cuter than you Kei' with a photo attached of him asleep with Eichi, and yes, they were cute, looking alike sleeping in the same position. He answered him '. 

"Kou, what do you want to do? For the announcement I mean." Kōtarō who took his phone again put it aside again taking the feeding bottle of Yuki's mouth replacing it with her pacifier. He put the bottle on the night table. He took his phone showing Keiji a note, a little text with a photo. Keiji takes the time to read it twice and look at the photo. At the end, he moved his eyes to Kōtarō's face, and he would have kissed him until the end of the time if the baby were not here. "Kōtarō, it's so beautiful. I'm in." 

Thirty minutes later he receives a notification on Instagram, the publication of Kōtarō.

"Hello everyone,

It has been a long time since I did not publish anything because my life had a huge change on the 5th of December. Keiji and I welcomed two new members to our life, as you can see on this picture, we are two happy fathers to Eichi Bokuto and Yuki Bokuto, twins. I want to thank all our family members and friends who helped us during these last 2 months. They are adorable twins that complete our life with pride and happiness. Thank you all for your support, I thank you all. I will still ask you not to another of us if you ever see us in the streets with our children. I will gladly meet you at the end of the games as always. Love you all see you Friday night xx KB. ❤🧡💛" 

The photo was Keiji asleep with Eichi asleep on his left and his right Yuki awake with her little hand grabbing his shirt.

Keiji smiled at his husband. He liked the photo then looked at the comments, finding one of his high school teammates dragging them, Kenma comment about Keiji being the cutest dad as his text, Kuroo asking for a Kōtarō photo with his babies too, Iwaizumi comments about his resemblance with Eichi, Keiji laugh at it because he is a copy of Keiji he cannot lie about it. The funniest comment is Oikawa's one "why do your kids have to be exactly like you, I will have to beat babies Bokuto when they become volleyball players 🤧".

He liked every comment posted by their friends and decided to surprise Kōtarō. He went to the settings putting his account public and published a photo of Kōtarō with the twins while they were asleep on the rocking chair of Yuki bedroom, Eichi laying on his right arm while Yuki laid on his left one. He puts as a caption "I know people want a cute Bokuto family photo with my star. Love you Kou 💛».

\---

The twins take their first step at one week difference. It is Yuki who first decided during a family dinner at Kōtarō's parents house to walk to her grandfather who sat in his reclining chair. She took her four first steps confidently going to him. 

They all look at each other surprised. She receives a kiss from everyone still sitting on her grandfather's lap. Himari is happy to see the little Yuki being the confident baby type. Eichi in Keiji's arms looked at her, tending his little arms to her. They loved going to her house to visit their cousins. Himari was very biased to them. 

Eichi had the look of Kōtarō but the personality of Keiji, while Yuki was the opposite. Yuki easily navigated between her two fathers, while Eichi was more a Keiji's baby, loving to stay with him, but loved playing with Kōtarō and sleeping on him. Yuki loved to stay with Keiji when she played as he was more a silent dad, she would be babbling things Keiji does not understand, and would prefer Kōtarō the night to read a story or close the door. 

Eichi decides to take his first step a week later when Kenma Kuroo Iwaizumi and Oikawa are here. It is Kenma who takes a video of baby Eichi who is playing with a little car on the ground, stand and walk to Kōtarō to give him. "Did I just film Eichi first step? Omg" Kōtarō takes him in his lap kissing his head. Keiji clearly does not want his kisses gesticulated. He walks back to Kenma, smiling at him.

\---

It is at one year, two months and a few days old, the twins start to talk. 

Yuki is the first to say dad to Keiji when he is preparing the twin for the bath, and Keiji doesn't completely realize it until Kōtarō enters the room, "Keiji does Yuki just said dad to you ???". He is so surprised and Keiji just takes two minutes "I think so oh my god she says dad. Our daughter is starting to talk Kou." 

It is a week later that Eichi let a hesitant dad to Keiji when he was searching through Eichi clothes to find a pair of socks. Eichi is a very shy kid always behind Keiji when he meets a stranger while Yuki is very confident and easy going. Kōtarō is not here when Eichi decides to talk, "oh baby what is it? What do you want?" 

Eichi shows him his purple whale who fell on the ground while he was sitting on the bed. Keiji takes the whale and gives him back "I love you my baby". Eichi on the same night calls Keiji dad once more in front of Kōtarō. 

Kōtarō is called daddy firstly by Eichi who decided Kōtarō was daddy the very next morning he called Keiji dad, while Yuki did not call him anything for now. They are having dinner with their whole friends at their house. Kenma Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hinata, Tobio and Suga and Sawamura are here. They all eat and talk about the last game of Tobio’s team. 

There is a pause on talking while Keiji goes to look for the main dish, and Eichi calls for Kōtarō starting to cry "daddy" he was crying in his highchair. Kōtarō is taken aback, he tries to maintain his tears of happiness "Oh baby yes it's daddy, what is this are you hungry, what do you want?" 

He took little Eichi in his arms and it seems to calm him directly, Eichi hugging Kōtarō. Keiji arrived back to table everyone emotional about the scene he did not see. It is Kenma that tells him everything. "Oh, he decided to talk last night he called me dad, now it's Kōtarō turns, Yuki is still only on dad she will tell daddy in no time, I'm sure."

They keep eating after that. Thirty minutes later the twins were falling asleep on their arms. It took 2 more days to Yuki to call Kōtarō daddy, and she does it as Keiji goes to meet Kōtarō at his practice, so the whole team witness the scene. Kōtarō originally existed after a practice that was beyond happiness at his daughter calling him daddy.

\---

Keiji waits for the twin to be a lot bigger and older to bring them to a volleyball game. They are two years old and Keiji is 27 years old. The first time Keiji brings the twin with him, he does not warn Kōtarō wanting to surprise him. 

He contacts the management telling them about it. The team does great being the first of the ranking. Keiji goes as always preparing himself with his hold merch hoodie, then dressing Yuki with a little hoodie of the child collection, with black pants. He dresses Eichi the same. They arrived at the game, Eichi holding his hands a bit scared by the crowd, Yuki completely at ease holding Eichi's hand. Even by going from the back route a lot of people recognize them as Kōtarō put too many photos on his Instagram. 

They go buy three bottles of water and a portion of French fries in case they are hungry during the game. Saying Yuki and Eichi were used to volley-ball was underrated. They loved it, Yuki was a true fan, and her daddy was her hero while Keiji liked it but stayed beyond afraid of the ball going too fast for him. They always watch the replay of the games on Sunday with Keiji and Kōtarō. They sat silently playing with the few toys Keiji brought in case. When the game starts the kids stay concentrated on the court. When Kōtarō enters the court, it is Eichi who sees him first, turning to Keiji "Dad, daddy is there, can we go dad?"

Keiji's heart breaks a bit at this, "Ah baby, we can't now we have to wait until dad finishes the game then we will see him ok?" Eichi nods violently eager to see his daddy play. "Dad where is daddy?" Ask Yuki, so Keiji points at Kōtarō on court "here baby, look at his hair."

It was a long game; the twins were exhausted half asleep on him. They had cheered for Kōtarō the whole time. Keiji woke Yuki who had fallen asleep on him while Eichi was still awake but could fall asleep at any time. "Can you walk?" He asks them. Eichi nods while Yuki extends her hands to Keiji. So, he took Yuki in his arms and took Eichi hands on hips. They go to the changing rooms. Kōtarō is the third one to come out, they see them directly, jogging to them. 

"Yuki fell asleep in the last quarter of the game and she cheered pretty loud for you. And Eichi here clapped very loudly for you." "Oh, my babies so cute." He hugs Eichi, first kissing his temple. "Was I good Eichi? He asks him, "yes very good, but daddy stumu-uncle was so great with the big jump, can you do it too." Kōtarō fake cried to him "I am not enough for your liking Eichi, do you want to see stumu-uncle?" "No daddy my favourites; where is stumu-uncle?" Keiji laughed at the interaction, "Ah Eichi look stumu-uncle is here." Seeing him walking directly to them. "What about my little princess, she fell asleep" he took her in his arms. Yuki does not even wake up her head on Kōtarō's shoulder, arms grabbing his shirt. Eichi comes back with Atsumu, he holds his hands. Seeing Atsumu had woke Eichi up. He is ranting about the match as if he were not here the whole time, but the older man lets him tell him everything. "I clap really, really hard stumu-uncle" he says proudly, "Oh who did you clap for?" 

"I clap for daddy, and dad told me when I should clap, but people clap louder than me, so daddy did hear it." Kōtarō's heart melted at this. Yuki sleeps through everything. Back at home, they set them to bed, Eichi finally falling asleep in the car as they rode back to home.

\---

The first time Keiji and Kōtarō are back to the hospital because of one the twins, it is because Yuki breaks her right arm at volleyball practice when she is 4 years old. She is the daredevil of the family, always liking to do physical things. She was totally Kōtarō for Kōtarō's mom. Keiji is not even surprised, he thought it would happen early but always succeeds in avoiding it until now. She fell on the court during an official game, Keiji, Kōtarō and Eichi in the stands supporting her. She collides with one of her teammates and falls badly on the ground. 

She is stepped out of the court directly. She cries loudly, hurting. Keiji is the most stressed out of the two, Kōtarō holding her in his arms, comforting her. They go to the emergency services quickly taking care, 5 hours later she has a cast around her arm, and she is forbidden to play for at least three months, no movement. Yuki protects but Kōtarō is the one to tell her to listen or she will not play volleyball like before, and it works. They go back home, Eichi is the first one to sign the cast drawing a flower on it. Then she goes to Kōtarō and Keiji's bedroom the next morning too early for Keiji, too early, shouting about them having to sign her cast. They do, she stays on their bed, and Keiji stands up to take Eichi with them. 

They stayed in bed until late morning and the kids asked for food.

The second they go to the hospital it is for Eichi. He is 6 years old. He fell at school and fell headfirst opening it. It is a lot of blood, says the doctor, while Keiji looks at him terrified. Then the doctor adds "it is normal, he will be fine you know, heads bleed a lot but it's most of the time nothing. I will suture the cut and run exam to see if he does not have a concussion. He seems fine. Eichi keeps his little hand in Keiji's one. Keiji calls Kōtarō when Eichi is clear to go back home and to sleep to heal his little head, Eichi nods to the doctor, thanking him when the doctor gives him a strawberry lollipop "you have been a really brave little boy."

Kōtarō is terrified too until Keiji assured him "Eichi is perfectly fine, I took the afternoon off he has to sleep through it a bit the doctor said. Kou, he did not even cry. I was more scared than him. You will have to go for Yuki." Kōtarō agrees. He comes back earlier than usual. He finds Eichi and Keiji sitting in front of the tv watching an anime. Eichi in his pyjamas in Keiji's lap. They do not hear him. He takes a photo, puts it on Instagram, it has been a long time he did not publish anything. "My little boy fell on his head and had 3 stitches; he is now enjoying his afternoon with dad in front of an anime. As you can see, he will fall asleep at any time. -BK.”

Then he walks to Keiji, murmuring, "Hi Keiji, hi Eichi, how are my boy’s afternoon going." It is Eichi who answers Kōtarō, "Daddy look at my head, I had to see a doctor he gave me a lollipop, but dad told me I had to wait the snack hour to eat it." "Yeah, I see this'' looking at the stitches. Keiji smiling at Eichi does not add anything. Kōtarō goes to the school for Yuki, talking to their teacher, explaining that perhaps Eichi will not go to school tomorrow if his head hurts him, the teacher agrees.

\---

Eichi first time playing volleyball is at 5 years old, when suga-uncle offers him a volleyball with little owls. He sleeps with it never leaving it. Keiji finds it cute. Yuki receives from Suga-uncle a new pair of shoes she asked him to buy for her. Eichi goes to Keiji on their day, "Dad, look suga-uncle give me a volleyball. Look at the howls, dad they are soooo cute." Keiji could have cried just from the cuteness. Then, it is Yuki that comes to him "Dad, look suga-uncle buy me shoes, can I wear them tomorrow to school, pleaaaase." They were not sneakers but practice shoes, but she had put her pleading eyes on and Keiji could not refuse anything to her. 

He answers Eichi first, "Eichi shows it to daddy, he will play with you, he is better than me at this. Ok?" Eichi nods violently, trotting to Kōtarō. Kōtarō welcomes him with a huge smile. Yuki rants to him because Keiji is trying to explain to her that it's practice shoes and she will have to wear them only in practice "but daddy, why? They are shoes, why wouldn't I be them all the times?" Keiji keeps explaining to her that practice shoes are made for practice, for 15 minutes until she agrees.

Yuki is closer to Kuroo, Hinata and Sugawara. When it is holidays, she loves to go with her daddy to practice. She takes her ball, and practices alone on the back, and sometimes Hinata comes to help her, or Atsumu comes and sends her balls for her to receive. Most of the time, sugawara comes too just to keep an eye on her, and it allows him to keep a check on his body. She did inherit on everything from Kōtarō except from the look. She is brilliant at volleyball and keeps telling everyone that she will be better than her daddy. Nobody argues on it, it is obvious to everyone she is her daddy baby.

Eichi likes volleyball but a few weeks after receiving his ball as a gift, he goes to Kōtarō, who is setting a new chest of drawers in his room. "Daddy can I tell you something?" Kōtarō stops what he is doing to face his son. "Of course, baby, whatever you want!" 

It takes a minute for Eichi to tell him " I am sorry daddy I don't want to play volleyball, but can I keep my ball?" His eyes watering at the confession. Kōtarō's heart melts away at this confession, "there is no problem baby, you do whatever you want ok? Do you want to do something in particular? Like a club, or another sport? Obviously, you can keep your ball it's a gift no one can take it from you ok?" Eichi nods shyly, "I really like plants, I want to garden, and my friend is playing baseball. Can I try daddy?" He answered enthusiastically.

Kōtarō sight amused, taking him in his arms, "Well, here we go to dad, telling him our little baby wants to be a baseball player and to grow plants". They found Keiji in the kitchen with Yuki doing cookies, "Well, Eichi you abandoned your position for the cookies." Eichi protested "But dad I had a really important things to say to daddy." Keiji hums agreeing. Eichi finds he place on the chair next to Yuki, going back to his activity. 

Kōtarō hugs Keiji's back murmuring "our Eichi wants to try baseball and loves plants. He almost cried telling me he didn't want to play volleyball." Keiji kissed him on the lips "I know he told me, and I told him to go to you that you would like to know, and you could help him. He is cute"

\---

Japan's team is playing at the Olympics game in Germany when the twins are on their 5th years old. So Keiji take a month of holidays. He takes tickets they will stay there for the month. He had places as family members of a team player. Yuki is excited to meet new players. She does not say to Kōtarō that Tobio Kageyama is her favourites player just to not hurt him, but Keiji knows better. They assist at every game, Yuki screaming every time Japan scores. Eichi is less expressive, but at the end of the game he is the first in Kōtarō arms telling him his game was fantastic. When there is no game, they visit the city where the game has happened or will happen, going to a museum. 

One time, Eichi asks if they can go watch the eventing competition, Keiji agrees at the condition, there's still enough tickets for the 3 of them. He bought 3. They had a full afternoon, of Eichi with a huge smile on his face. Keiji took a tone of photo of him. At the end, they walk next to the stables. Eichi petting the tall horses. Keiji behind the camera, taking photos of him. Yuki, scared of horses, stays next to him, not trying to pet them.

Japan goes to the final in Berlin. The three of them have everything for a perfect supporter, t-shirts, pants, jackets, caps with the Japanese flag. Japanese supporters recognized them easily, asking if Kōtarō was feeling great about the final, and yes Kōtarō was feeling great. They sat on the stands on the middle of the court, perfect sits to see a game. Yuki is ranting about the Brazil team and their stats. Eichi eating his sandwich. 

Keiji is a bit stressed about the final, he really wants Japan's team win tonight. They see the practice everyone seems at their best, Kōtarō notice them at the end of it, waving to them. Eichi wave a little shyly while Yuki made grand gesture, a little sign for Kōtarō's support. She asked Keiji yesterday if she could do this and he agreed, asking if Eichi wanted to make him too. He refused, too embarrassed to be noticed by thousands of people. The sign said "Go, Go, Daddy" Keiji told her to write Bokuto, but she refused saying, “that's my daddy dad not Bokuto, he will not know it's my sign if I write Bokuto" Keiji could not argue to this, letting her compose the sign.

The first set is hard, the two-team gauged each other’s, but Japan wins the set hardly. The second set is hard, but the game is easier to watch. The team puts strategies in place, so the ball moves easier and higher. The second set was won by Brazil. The third one is the best one. The game is smooth, Japan does great serves, so they win points every time on the first serving point. They adjusted greatly on Brazil strategies, so they counterattack them easily. They win the 3 set. They must win, the third one. Eichi silently in his sit, Yuki screaming supporting comments to Japan players. Keiji is trying not to be too stressed out, but he can feel Japan will win but does not want to disappoint Yuki. Keiji and Yuki scream supporting comment the whole set, and when one point is missing to finish the game. They sat silently, concentrated, it is Eichi who shouts, "come on daddy!!" The ball stays a long time in the air, but finally Kōtarō smashed the ball directly behind their libero. Kōtarō falls back on the ground, the whole team hugging him. He cries soundly "oh my god we made it".

He hugs every single of his teammates telling them "great game mate". He sees Keiji, Yuki and Eichi standing on the stands clapping their hands with a big smile on their face, and he cannot hide his tears. They salute the other team. Then, as they wait for the protocol to begin, he walks to them. Eichi and Yuki run towards the gate, Keiji following them. Kōtarō took them on the court with them. Keiji staying in the stands, not wanting to. 

Eichi holds Kōtarō's hand tightly, a bit scared facing the stands, Yuki running to Tobio-uncle who was just behind Kōtarō. Kōtarō stays next to the stands talking to Keiji about the game, while Yuki is following Tobio everywhere. "My own daughter is abandoning her father for Tobio-uncle. I am sad, thankfully my boy Eichi is here." Keiji laughs at the comment "You know I think it always has been like that, she really like being a setter and Kageyama is a really good one. " Kōtarō agrees, Yuki walking towards them with Kageyama holding his daughter in his arms. «Your parents came to the game Tobio. Oh, she is so cute, remember Keiji when the twins were like that. I miss it so much". Keiji asks if he can hold her, Kageyama accepts easily. Shõyo was speaking with his own parents on the other side of the stadium. Their coach called them back for the ceremony to start. They all sing the Kimi ga yo, proud of their team.

The same night, Keiji posts a photo of them all four together with the golden medal, with the following caption "We finally win everything 💛🥇" Kōtarō's comment follows "why didn't you sent me the picture Keiji~~~~"

\---

Keiji finally opened a twitter account when one of his authors younger than him, he was barely 20, told him he should because he could promote the books easily, and he could interact with his friends and see what people say about him. Keiji refuses at first, he does not really care about what people say, then talks about it to his boss, and he agrees with the author. So, one week later, Keiji officially open his twitter account. He downloads the app, puts an old pic of him and writes his bio "95, editor, dad, husband, setter in high school". He follows Kōtarō, who had more 3 million of followers, Kenma with his 10 million of followers, Kuroo, Hinata, and a few more people as his authors and his boss. He does not really care about the app doing the bare minimum. When Kōtarō comes back from practice, it is the first thing he mentioned "Keiji, you made a twitter, now I can send you cute baby howls all the time!!" "Kou, you already sent them to me on Instagram. I will not use it so much I am sure." 

Keiji was wrong because the same night he scrolled through it as Kōtarō explained everything to him. Kōtarō mentioned him in a tweet with a photo of both in bed, Keiji concentrated on his phone while Kōtarō made a selfie with a peace sign. Keiji retweets it and likes, and comments, "love you baby". 5 minutes later Keiji's account is followed by 500,000 people, and he is surprised by it. He tweets "hello everyone, I will not tweet often, but thank you for following me. I am glad. Here is Eichi's little bonsai, and on the next photo it is Yuki's program to outdo her daddy. Have a great night”. 

One night the twins sound asleep, he scrolls on twitter liking Kenma's last tweet about a recent video. He sees a comment "petition for Kenma to invite Keiji Bokuto for a live with Q&A." With a thousand like and retweets. Keiji clicks on the user seeing the person is a huge fan of Kōtarō. He looks at their tweets. Then finds a retweet of a thread about BK² HAPPILY MOMENTS, then following tweets with pictures from Kōtarō's Instagram and his, then videos from games where we can see him. More recent photos of Kōtarō with Eichi in his arms only on their back are visible. Then a video of the Olympic game final, where we can see Kōtarō kissing Keiji with Eichi in his arms and Yuki is holding Kageyama's hand. Keiji likes every single one of the tweets from the thread. At the end he retweets it, and he answers to a photo which must be recent, "oh my babies are so cute, thank you for this beautiful photo". It is Kōtarō holding Eichi and Yuki in his arms, they must be 7 years old, only their backs are visible, but Bokuto is writing on the three backs, he downloads it and puts it as his phone background.

Another night Keiji, is watching a video of Kenma on twitter, and he sees one more time a comment on a collaboration between them, Keiji laughs at it, and comments "You all so eager to have a video with me, but I don't really have anything to say. I'm a normal person." Most of the answers to his tweets refute his tweet.

Two weeks later Kenma texts him about a project on a video game asking if he wants to be part of it. Keiji texts back quickly "Ok, text you later for the day? tell what games it is, that I don't humiliate myself" Kenma texts him back "No problem: the nightmare of the Commander". Well, Keiji recognizes it is a new game so he will humiliate himself. The night he talks about it to Kōtarō, and Kōtarō tells him to ask Himari to keep the twins for a night and go to Kenma for the video. Keiji texts Himari and settle a day. The next Friday the twins went to their aunt's house with their cousins. 

Keiji arrives at 2p.m to Kenma's studio to film the video. He quickly explains him everything. Then he set the camera and starts his introduction "Hi everyone, it's Kenma so this new video is a special one to me and I think for a little part of you. First, it is a sponsored video, for the game the nightmare of the Commander, and as you know this one has a multiple player mode, so I invite a friend to play with me. He never appeared to my old and last videos. Please welcome Keiji Bokuto. Please introduce yourself Keiji." Keiji rolls in front of the camera. He waves at the camera "Hi, I'm Keiji Bokuto, I am an editor, I review manga and novel too. I loves volleyball and I am married and a dad. You may know me through Kōtarō Bokuto who is my husband. Please don't criticize my lack of skills in video games." Kenma lets a laugh out, "You're so formal." Keiji relaxed after Kenma's comments. Then Kenma goes to a long explanation of the game and the differences with the last version of the game. "We will until a rule every time I win, Keiji you will have to answer one of the questions someone asked on twitter, if you win, I answer one of them, ok? We’ll let us go." Keiji nods.

It is Keiji who wins the first battle, surprisingly. He chooses one question "What do you want the most right now?" Kenma thought about it for a few minutes, “I don't know I would say a cat I lost mine not a long time ago and we really miss having a cat at home so yeah a cat maybe?" Keiji nods at the answer. They restart the battle, Keiji loss as Kenma takes a stronger character than his, "when did you meet your husband?" Keiji smiles at the question "Well I met formally Kōtarō in high school, it has been a loooong time, he was already in the volleyball team in the second year and I was a first year. He made me want to play volleyball with him when I was in middle school." Kenma nods at the answer. 

They restart the game, Keiji wins "soooo" picking a question, "Were you directly in a romantic relationship or have you been friends before going into a romantic relationship with your current partner?" Keiji laughs through the question. "Don’t laugh at me Keiji, “he says embarrassed. "Well, everyone knows I am married to Kuroo, but yeah we have been only best friends for ever before we confessed." He winks to the camera. Keiji wins the next battle too, "I thought I would humiliate myself, but I am passable, so, hmm, what is it? What is the biggest dream you still haven't realized?" Kenma thinks about it deeply, " I still haven't designed and produced the game I really want, it's still in the project case but I'm working on it." 

Then Keiji lost three times in a row "so~~, Keiji, who proposed first? To the comment I add that no one knows, and I am like his best friend after Kōtarō." He is offended. Keiji laughs remembering the scene, "Well, where having diner and we asked at the same time, but I was the first to say yes, so I give Kōtarō the place." "Really ??" Asks Kenma not to be surprised by the scene knowing the two. "Yeah, I said yes, I was crying because I was really happy, then he told him, did we just propose at the same time, and then we couldn't stop laughing. It was chaotic." Then Kenma asks "between the twins who look like Kōtarō and who looks like you?" 

" Well, physically, Eichi looks like Kōtarō but his personality is very different and more like me, but he has his own activity and liking. Yuki looks like me but is a pure Kōtarō. They really are the same. Kōtarō's moms told me once, that sometimes it is like coming 30 years back in time. Eichi is really shy when Yuki is easy going." Keiji explains "I remember when they were like 2 years old, Eichi would always hide behind Keiji, even with people he knew, but Yuki would run to you after 5 minutes. They are cute." Keiji nods at the comment. 

Then Kenma asks "Would you like more children if you already have, or have if you don’t?" Keiji laughs at the question "Well, Kōtarō and I haven't talked about it. We wanted a baby Keiji for Kōtarō and a baby Kōtarō for me, we were laughing at that time, but we were lucky to have twins, so I do not know I cannot really answer you. I miss having toddlers is true." Kenma nods at the answer. They play two more times, Kenma losing to both. 

"So, Kenma, have you ever thought about having kids?" He knew it was a tricky question for him, " Well, I already have twins too, they are two years old now, it's two boys." Keiji adds "the two cutest I swear", "and I think we will not have more for now, it's a lot of work to have two little boys running in the house." Kenma adds laughing. "And finally, Kenma what's your next big project?" Kenma laughs at the question " I think bringing you here and doing a video answering question was a big project, maybe I will invite Kōtarō next time" he answers, smirking at Keiji's reaction. They debrief rapidly on the game, what they liked and what could be upgraded. Then Kenma and Keiji end the video.

The day of the release, Yuki and Eichi arrive at home screaming "Dad, you are famous, everyone asks about you at school, even more famous than daddy." Kōtarō behind them, holding their bags adds ironically "I'm offended by Keiji". Keiji laughed at them shaking his head. Later, in bed, Kōtarō hugged him, his head on Keiji's shoulder and they looked at the comments on twitter. Kōtarō kisses him deeply tonight, "We can have more children, whenever you want a baby".

Keiji knows he made the right choice from the beginning.


End file.
